Just One Click
by Miikachanx
Summary: Angel, Miika, May, and Samatha get sucked in to the world of Death Note! What will happen when these 4 girls get involved with the wonderful world of Death Note?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I'm Miikaachan or just Miika for short. This is my first story ever and I would like to know if its even worth continuing or if I'm just hopeless… -.- well hopefully I'm not to bad… This story is going to be about 4 of my OC's getting sucked into the Death Note world. Here's chapter one but first…  
><strong>**Me: Mattie please do the honors of saying the disclaimer!  
><strong>**Matt: -plays his videogame- Huh? Oh sure uh Miikaachan does not own Death Note, but she does however own her OC's.  
><strong>**Me: Enjoy!  
>-<strong>

A girl was hanging upside down on her couch, her platinum blonde hair touch the ground as she twirled her one light blue highlight. She was waiting for her three best friends to show up on the beautiful Saturday afternoon. The girl was wearing black skinny jeans with a white tank top under a neon pink hoodie. She also had neon pink converse on. Her eyes are blue-gray and friendly looking.

She heard the door bell ring and tried to sit up but she ended up falling face first on the ground. "Owwie…" She mumbled to herself while getting up to answer the door. She opened it and saw her friends. She smiled at them and said "Hi guys!" They all stared at her with a blank face, "W-what?" She asked looking confused. The girl standing on the far left spoke, "What was that crashing sound we hear? Did you fall again Angel?"

This girl had slightly wavy black hair that went about 2inchs above her mid back. Her bangs went straight across her forehead. She was wearing denim shorts that went to her mid thigh, a blue and white striped short sleeved shirt, and blue sandals. The odd thing about her is that her eyes where a piercing purple. Her name is Maybelle or May for short.

"Um, well yeah… But I've been getting better at not being so clumsy." Replied the girl, Angel. The other girls just giggled while May ranted about how Angel will hurt herself one day if she's not careful. The other two girl's names are Miika(A/N: pronounced Me-Ca) and Samantha, Sammy for short.

Miika had light brown hair that hit her shoulders, it was up in a short pony tail with her bangs that where cut to the left side, hanging freely (sorry if this is confusing to anyone her bangs are to side on the left side if that clears things up a bit). She wore a yellow sun dress that went nicely with her tan skin. Miika was also wearing yellow strap sandals. Her eyes were dark brown, not real dark but not real light.

Samantha had auburn color hair that was pin needle straight and was slightly shorter then Angels, it was held back by a white head band. She had forest green eyes that almost always had a like mischief in them. Sammy was wearing neon purple skinny jeans and a black T-shirt that said "I'm so cool ice cubes are jealous". She also had black high tops on.

When May and finally stopped ranting the four girls went inside and up to Angel's room to decide what to do. Angel was sitting on her bed, Miika was sitting next to her, May was sitting on a bean bag chair and Samantha was looking threw Angel's sketch pad. She stopped on a particular drawing and held it up, "Hey Angel, is this a new picture of Matt?" Sammy asked.

Angel looked up from her cell phone at the mentioning of her favorite Death Note character. Her face turned red when she realized what picture it was. It was the drawing that she drew yesterday, it had Matt's face in chibi form inside a heart and it cursive writing it said "I Love You". Angel jumped up from her bed and grabbed the picture. " I-it's nothing really!" Angel stuttered and held her sketch pad close to her chest.

"It's alright Angel. We all know your in love with Matt!" Sammy replied teasingly.

" Am not!" Angel exclaimed, her face growing redder then before.

"You totally are. That's why your all red." May said nonchalantly.

" Well you like L and Near, May!" Angel replied

" Yeah, but I'm not hiding it." May replied

With this Angel sat on her bed staring down at her sketch pad, her hair covering her face. Miika who was silently watching the little conversation between Angel, May, and Samantha , got up and walked over the computer that sat on Angel's desk. May got off the bean bag and followed Miika to the computer. "What are you doing?" She asked. Miika smiled and replied " Nothing just browsing." May pulled up a chair and watched.

After a few minutes of looking up random stuff Miika decided to look up Death Note. She clicked on a random link, it brought her to a black page with small white writing. Miika started reading it and then called Angel and Sammy over. "Hey look guys this website says we can travel to another world!" May, Sammy, and Angel looked at her like she was crazy. Miika pouted a little and said "Seriously all we have to do is say "Transport" and the spin around three times." Samantha sighed and said "Miika you know that stuff never works."

Miika looked back at the screen and then back at Sammy, "But we could still try." She pleaded. Everyone was quiet for a moment until Angel spoke up, "Well we could at least try it! If it works-" Sammy interrupted "which it wont!" Angel glared at her and continued "Anyway if it works then it'll be fun but either way its something to do." May weighed the options and eventually agreed with it and that compelled Miika to also join.

The girls did what it the website said and all of a sudden they disappeared and met blackness….

**That's it for now! Please review and tell me if I should continue this story or just disband the idea and come up with another! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, however flames are not!  
><strong>**Say bye Mattie!  
><strong>**Matt: Bye….  
>Me: Say it like you mean it!<br>****Matt: But I don't-  
>Me: You better or else -holds up your ds and a hammer- <strong>**Matt: Okay, Okay! Bye everyone! I love you! Take a cookie!  
><strong>**Me: Better... Oh! And if you can think of a better title that would be awesome!  
>Me and Matt: R&amp;R!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Yay another chapter of Just One Click formally known as Traveling To a New World. Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad people like my story it makes me happy ^^ So seriously thanks a lot. **

**Me: May would you do the disclaimer please.**

**May: Why don't you do it your self -.-**

**Me: Because I'm lazy!**

**May: -Sighs- Fine, Miikaachan does not own Death Note, but she does own me, Angel, Sammy, and Miika.**

**Me: Lets get this party started!( Remember **_**italics **_**means thoughts.)**

**Angel's POV.**

"Ahhh! I'm blind!" I yelled when I noticed all that I could see was blackness. I heard Sammy giggle and say "That's because your eyes are closed."

_Oh… That explains it. _I opened my eyes and was face to face with Sammy. I looked around for the others but noticed that they were no where to be found. I started to panic a bit and yelled May and Miika's name.

"They're not here, but look!" Sammy pointed behind her to a large brick post that had a sign that said _Wammy's Orphanage For The Gifted. _I stared at it in shock for bit then said "So it actually worked!"

"It appears so." Samantha said, " But what about Miika and May?"

"I don't know, I hope their okay…" I replied with a worried look.

**Maybelle's POV.**

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was standing on a side walk in front of a hotel. I saw Miika standing a few feet to my left but Angel and Samantha were nowhere to be found. Miika walked up to me and asked, "Where do you think we are and where's Angel and Sammy?" I stared at her for a second then our surroundings.

" I do believe that we are in the Death Note world and as for Angel and Samantha, I have no clue." I replied. Miika started at me like I was an alien with three heads.

"Where did you get that from?" She exclaimed.

"Well this hotel does look like the one L stayed in." Miika looked at the hotel and a dawning look came over her face.

"Ah, I see. "

We stood in silence for a moment, before Miika spoke up again, "Are we gonna just stand here looking bored or are we gonna go inside?"

"I suppose we should go inside." I replied and walked into the hotel with Miika following close at my heels.

**Samantha's POV.**

We stood outside of Wammy's for awhile just gaping at it. Angel turned to me and said "How are we supposed to get inside." I walked up and noticed that the gates lock was opened.

"Well we just open the gate and walk in." I said bluntly while pushing open the gate.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Angel exclaimed excitedly and ran in through the gate. I rushed to keep up with her. I wondered how she was so fast because by the time she was up at the door, I was only have way there.

When I finally got up to the front door I found Angel just staring at it in thought, which only happens every once in a while if I might add. I stood there and watched her for a few seconds before asking, "What's on your mind Angel?"

She looked at me and smiled while blushing a bit, "Well I'm just nervous, I mean where at Wammy's in England! I'm might be able to meet Matt!" She replied. I smiled back and replied "Yeah I know how you feel… I'm both excited and nervous to meet Mello!"

We both turned back towards the door. I reached out, grabbed the handle, and gently pulled the door open.

**Miika's POV. **

Maybelle and I walked into the hotel. There was a young man standing at the reception desk looking bored. He didn't pay any attention to us so we just casually slipped by him. "So how are we going to find L's room?" I asked May. She looked in thought for a second.

"Well that's really quite simple, all we do is follow the directions that L gave the task force when they went to go meet him." When I gave May a strange look she added, " I remember them, I have excellent memory you know."(A/N: I don't remember exactly if he gave them directions or had Watari meet them).

"Oh, alright lets go then." She replied and waited for me to start walking.

We walked to the elevators and went to the sixth floor. When we got there we walked all the way down the hall was to the very last room ( A/N: I know this probably isn't right but as I said I forgot something's I need to re watch Death Note because I haven't watched it in a few months).

"So this is it huh?" I asked May.

"Yes it is Miika." She replied and attempted to open the door but it was sadly locked. May pulled out a pick lock out of no where. I watched her strangle as she picked the lock on the door and the door swung open.

**Alright this is where I'm going to end it! I know this chapter was kind of short and a little rushed and on the weak end… So next chapter will be longer and a lot better! I'll try to update either Wednesday or Thursday. Also in the next chapter Miika and Sammy will be meeting Near, Matt and Mello and Miika and May will be meeting May and maybe the Task Force. Oh! And here are they're ages:**

**Angel: 16**

**Samantha: 17**

**May:15( she may be the youngest but she's the most mature!)**

**Miika: 17**

**Matt: 17**

**Mello: 18**

**Near: 16**

**L: 19**

**So yeah I changed with Matt, Mello, Near and L's ages a bit.. But that's okay right?**

**L: Until next time!**

**Me and L: REVIEW!**

**Me: Please…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Okay I know I'm late with this chapter but I just get busy sometimes. So how bout this I'll try t update either every Saturday or Sunday. And then sometimes during the week if I'm not busy, but most likely it will be on Saturday or Sunday. Thanks for the reviews! Oh and also I changed Miika's age to 18! Near, do the disclaimer please!**

**Near: Miikaachan doesn't own death note… Only her OC's….**

**Me: Lets get this show on the road! ( Oh also the italics in this chapter means lyrics as well as thoughts!)**

**Samantha's POV.**

I stuck my head through the front door of Wammy's House and looked from left to right. I motioned to Angel that the coast was clear and stepped quietly in, Angel right behind me. We stood there for a second before Angel whispered, "Which way should we go?" I looked from left to right then pointed to the left and started walking.

We walked silently down the hallway peeking in a window every now and then. We continued to walk down the hall way until we heard, "_Have you ever smocked a big fat Cuban cigar? Have you hitched a ride on shooting star? Have you ever seen red when it should've been yellow? Have you ever been mellow?_" It was Angel's ring tone.

"Hurry up and turn that off! Are you stupid or something!" I angrily whispered at her. Angel scrambled for her phone that was in her jeans pocket and turned it off. "Well at least I know my phone works here…" She said sheepishly. I glared at her angrily.

"What if some one heard that? Jeez Angel!" I exclaimed, but Angel wasn't looking at me she was looking me but behind me.

"What?" I turned around to see what she was looking at, " Uh oh.."

**Miika's POV.**

I tried to step inside L's hotel but May held me back. "Wait, I think it would be best if I went in first." May said nonchalantly. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"But why? I wanna see L!" I whined slightly.

" Because you would most likely freak out and try to tackle L or something if he's in there, which may cause some difficulties."

"Oh, I see… Alright then hurry up and go May!"

May swiftly walked past me and into L's room. I followed her and shut the door behind me. It appeared that L wasn't there, I sighed inwardly at this and sat down in the chair L usually sat in. I watched May study the room for awhile but was soon bored. I decided it take my phone out to see if I had any service here. Surprisingly, I had 4 bars, May walked over to me and asked, "Are you going to try to contact Samantha and Angel?" I nodded in answer.

I dialed Angel's number and heard it ring 4 times, "Hi! You've reached me, Angel! Sorry I couldn't answer the phone. Leave me a message and I'll call you back!" I left her a quick message telling her to call me back as soon as possible.

"She didn't answer I assume?" May stated/asked. I nodded even though it didn't really require an answer.

Just then I heard the door open, my face brightened up when I saw the black haired detective standing in the door way. Watari was standing behind him, rolling a cart full sweets. L started at us for a minute before turning slightly towards Watari while still having an eye on us, "Watari, what are these girls doing in my room? Is it my birthday already?"

**Angel's POV. **

I stared wide eyed at the old man behind Sammy, she turned around and said "Uh oh…" The old man, that I recognized as Roger, grumbled, "Uh oh is right young lady. What are you girls doing here?" Roger asked in a mean tone.

Sammy shot me a look that said "_let me do the talking_", so I just took a step back and let her speak.

"I'm very sorry sir. My names Samantha and that's my little sister May. Our parents were recently killed and we where told to come here by a man named Watari." Miika said making up a fake story and putting on a sad face.

He looked kind of skeptical. I could understand why. I had pale blonde hair, slightly pale skin and I was only 5ft 4in, while Sammy had red hair tan skin and she was 5ft 6in. It seemed very unlikely that we were sisters. I just looked up at Roger innocently.

He looked us over before sighing, "Well if Watari sent you here then I suppose you can stay. I think the other children should be in the common room. You may go introduce yourselves as I prepare your room." Roger pointed us in the right direction and then left.

Sammy turned to me and said " Well that was pretty easy." Sammy said, she seemed to be less annoyed and angry then before.

That's the thing about Samantha, she was usually kind but her mod could change very fast when she got annoyed. I simply nodded and began to walk toward the common room. Sammy fell into step with me, as we walked toward the common room we talked excitedly about meeting Matt, Mello, and Near. Sammy and I had a little argument about weather Near sucked or not but quickly dropped it when we arrived at the common room.

I took a deep breath before entering the room, the door made a loud squeaking sound when it opened. Kids of all ages where running around and playing with many different things, but once I pocked my head inside everyone stopped and started at me. I stepped inside with Sammy.

"I, um, w-well…" I stuttered and started fidgeting. Needless to say, I'm not good in front of strangers. Sammy spoke for me again, " I'm Samantha or Sammy for short, and this is my sister Angel, we just got here today."

Most of the kids went up t Sammy and Angel after they're introductions except for 3 certain boys, a redhead, blonde and an albino…..

**OKAY! That's it for now! I know I didn't d Mays POV. But I thought this would be a good place to end it. Its kind short I know… But hopefully you liked it. Mello, Matt and Near will definitely be in the next chapter!**

**Mello: Yeah we better be! -take a bite of chocolate-**

**Me: Oh hush Mello! Stop PMSing!**

**Mello: Excuse me?**

**Me: I said I love you Mels!**

**Mello: Humph**

**Me: Review? Please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Another chapter of **_**Just One Click**_**! Thanks for the reviews! It really makes me happy to know that people like my story. I hope you continue to read and enjoy the story as it goes on! Now for the disclaimer…. L would you do it please?**

**L: Miikaachan does not own Death Note, but she does own Miika, May, Angel and Samantha. **

**Me: Thank you L here's your cake! -Hands him cake-**

**L: Yay! -Takes a bite- Enjoy! -Takes another bite-**

**May's POV. **

"Watari, What are these girls doing in my room? Is it my birthday already?" I heard L ask when he saw Miika and I. Miika blushed and looked away while I gave L a strange look.

Watari cleared his throat and replied, "Uhm, no L it's not your birthday, and I have no idea who these girls are."

"Oh in that case…" In what seemed like a blink of an eye L tied both mine and Miika's hands and feet together in what seemed like an impossible knot.

"Whoa, how'd you do that?" Miika asked in utter amazement. I just started at L and tried to freak him out with my violet eyes, it didn't seem to work.

"I believe I'll be asking the questions. Who are you girls and what are you doing in my room?" L asked and sat down with his knees pulled up to his chest.

I tried to decide weather we should tell him the truth or not. He would most likely not believe us if we just told him straight up, but maybe…

"Well that is quite simple, I am Maybelle, but you may call me May. And that is Miika, we aren't from this dimension." I stated in monotone. L gave me a blank look.

"May, Miika you are under arrest for trespassing and…for being in denial and delusional."

Miika looked in shock and the stuttered "B-but we really are from another world! I bet I can prove it!"

"How so?" L asked and put his thumb by his mouth.

"Well in our world your part of a series of Japanese comics called manga. I know almost everything about you! You love sweets, your birthday is October 31st and you came from Wammy's house. Your top three successors are named Near, Mello, and Matt. Near is number one and he love toys and puzzles also, he's an albino. Mello is a chocoholic and really wants to beat Near, plus he's kind of mean. Matt is third and he loves video games, he's also Mello's best friend." Miika said all in one breath.

L looked in thought for awhile and motioned for Watari to bring him some cake. He took a bite of it and continued to look in thought for several minutes before saying, "Very well, May and Miika you are not under arrest, but you must stay with me for the time being. I cannot afford to have information leaked out about me."

**Angel's POV.**

After Sammy and I introduced ourselves a lot of kids came up asking us different questions like "What's your favorite color?" or "What kin of movies do you like?" After most of the kids went back to doing what they were doing I turned to Sammy and sort of whispered, "Do you see Matt?" Sammy looked around before answering, "Hm, no, but look there's Near! Maybe he knows where Matt is. And where ever Matt is, Mello is sure to be close!"

"Yeah, lets go ask Near!"

We walked over to the little white mass that was sitting in a corner by himself. I walked over to him and crouched down to his level. I waited to see if he would look up from the puzzle, but he just sat there and seemed to not even know of our presence.

"Uhm, excuse me." I said softly. Near looked up with a blank face that reminded me of May's, "I'm Angel and that's Sammy." I pointed from me to Sammy. Near nodded before replying, "Yes I know, I was here when you came in. Is there something I can help you two with?" His voice was as impassive as ever.

"Yeah, do you know where Matt and Mello is?" Sammy asked. She looked kind of annoyed, but then again she never really liked Near.

"Mello was yelling about having a chocolate withdrawal earlier and commanded Matt to go get him some. Unfortunately for Matt, after about 2 minutes Mello grumbled that Matt was taking to long and when he found him he was going to kick him very hard in his "jewels", but how do you know Matt and Mello?"

I gasped and yelled, "NOOO! NO ONE CAN HURT MY MATT!" And ran out of the common room. Sammy yelled out after me to wait up but I was already half way down the hall, leaving Near's question unanswered.

**Miika's POV.**

L untied May and I after saying that we weren't under arrest. He asked us if we knew anything else but we just told him we knew about the Kira case. L said that he had business to attend to and to stay in the room no mater what until he and Watari came back. May sat on the couch and started to eat some of L's cake, I went and sat by her, "What are going to do about Sammy and Angel? We don't even know where they are!" May finished off L's cake before answering, "Well I think it's most logical to assume that they are at Wammy's House." I looked at May like she just told me that she saw a unicorn with three heads jumping over a rainbow.

"Let me explain, when we did the transport "spell" you and I winded up in front of L's hotel. It's safe to assume that Samantha and Angel are at Wammy's because they both would probably prefer to go there instead of lets say Light's house."

I thought over what May said for a minute before replying, "But I thought you liked Near too May."

"Yes I do but I like L also, so I wouldn't mind meeting either one."

"Oh, I see."

About an hour and half later L and Watari came back. I ran up to L and hugged him. He didn't hug me back though so I let go of him. He looked down at me and then I realized how short I really am. L seemed to be about 5'8 while I was only 5'5. As L continued to stare at me I stutured, "U-um, I'm sorry."

L simple nodded and moved to to his chair. May and I sat on the couch. L examined the cake that was on the table, "One of you ate some of my cake didn't you?"

May stared at him for a second before answering, "Yes, I did… It was delicious."

"I shall be the judge of that," L took a bite of the cake then continued, "Very well, your correct it is delicious." I stared from L to May and just shook my head.

"So, what was the business that you had to attend to L?" I asked him.

"Ah yes about that, I will be joining Tohou University. You two will also be." L replied between bites of cake.

"But L-" I began before he interrupted, "Call me Ryuzaki."

"_Ryuzaki, _May is only 16 and I'm 18 we're both still in high school."

"Hm I see, that is a problem. Well I already put in your applications I made it so that you are both 18 and graduated out of high school with almost perfect grades. Also, your new names are Yumi and Emi." L replied pointing from May to me.

_Yumi is my alias… It's pretty so I'm satisfied._

**Samantha's POV.**

I quickly thanked Near for the information before running after Angel. "Hey wait up Angel! You don't even know where your going!" I called after her, but it was no use she was already rounding the corner at the end of the hall. I sighed and tried to keep up with her. I turned the corner but Angel was no where to be seen. I heard yelling and followed the direction of the sound.

When I got to the source of the yelling I found Matt on the ground whimpering, Angel crouched next to him glaring at Mello, and Mello glaring back at Angel while unwrapping his chocolate.

"Your such a jerk face!" Angel yelled at Mello.

"Who the hell do you think your talking to girl!" Mello yelled back at Angel.

"I think I'm talking to you! How dare you touch Matt!"

"I'll do what I want!" Mello jerked Angel up off the floor and held her up by her hoodie.

I pushed Mello off of Angel and she fell back on the floor. "Don't grab a girl like that! What's your problem!" I yelled at him.

"She's the one that came in here messing with me!" Mello yelled back at me.

I punched Mello square in the face. Even though I do love him, he can't go around jerking my friends around. He fell on the ground, I went to punch him again but Roger came in.

"Excuse me! What is going on in here?" He asked in his usual grumpy way, "You two are already causing trouble and you just got here."

"It's not our fault! It was that jerk Mello's fault!" Angel exclaimed getting up of the floor.

"Why you little-" Mello got up of the ground and stomped over to Angel.

"All of you to my office now!" Roger commanded.

_This is just great…._

**A/N: Anddddd done! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I was kind of having trouble writing it, so sorry if it's not that good… I'll try to make it up though!**

**Near: I do believe that Mello needs to work on his anger issues.**

**Mello: What was that you little sheep!**

**Me: Now, Now no need to fight hehe ^^' **

**Near: Remember to review..**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm horrible I know.. IM SO SO SO SORRY! As you could tell **_**Just One Click **_**was on hold for a long time its just I really don't know what I'm going to do with this story. I thank you for all the kind reviews I've gotten though! I decided that I'm going to keep all of my characters and I'll just try to go from were I left off. So I'm super sorry for not updating or rewriting the story like I said I would, I'm going to try to update more now and try to see where the story goes. Thank you for the support and please continue reading! Enjoy this chapter!(Remember **_**italics**_** means thoughts)**

**I don't own Death Note only the OC's and the Plot.**

**Samantha's POV.**

Angel, Mello, Matt and I followed Roger to his office in silence, with a few glares coming from Mello. Once we got to Roger's office he told us to take a seat. He looked at each one of us for a couple of minutes before speaking, "Angel and Samantha I'm very disappointed in you two; Matt and Mello I'm even more disappointed in you. Angel and Samantha just got here but you two have been here for along time and you know I don't tolerate fighting here."

"But it was-" Mello started but Roger interrupted him, "I don't care who started it Mello! The point is it shouldn't have happened in the first place!" Roger was furious, "As for punishment, all of you will serve detention today from 4-5. If this fighting happens again and I catch you the punishment will be worse, do you understand me?"

"Yes Sir.." We all replied in unison.

"Then you are dismissed."

Once we were out of Roger's office Mello turned to us, "See look what you did! You got us all in trouble! Don't come near me and Matt again do you hear me?" Mello said coldly.

"We'll go where ever we want Mello! And you can't make decisions for Matt!" I say back at him.

"Whatever little girl. Just stay out of my way!" Mello pushed past us and started heading down the hall.

"My names not little girl it's Sammy!" I yelled after him and he just flipped the finger at me from over his shoulder, which I returned, even though he couldn't see it.

**May's(Emi's) POV.**

L informed us that we were to start going to To-Ho University tomorrow and that my alias was Emi. I wondered how I was going to pull it off because I was only 5 feet tall. I guess I'll be okay considering that I act older then I look.

_Now I wonder when we're going to meet the Task Force. _As if on cue Matsuda came into the room followed shortly by the rest of the Task Force. They all started at Miika and I for a minute. Matsuda was the first to speak, "Uh Ryuzaki, why are these girls here?"

L stared at Matsuda for a second before saying "Their names are Miika and May, but you are to call them Yumi and Emi," L pointed from me to Miika, "They are going to be assisting us in the Kira case and will also be staying with me."

The Task Force started to protest but Mr. Yagami interrupted them, "If Ryuzaki thinks it's a good idea to put them on the Kira case then we shouldn't complain." The Task Force still looked cautious of us but they all nodded their heads in agreement.

"So then, let's get started." L and the Task Force continued their meeting, while Miika and I just listened in. We got a few glances from Aizawa, Ukita, and Matsuda but other then that everything seemed to go smoothly.

**Angel's POV.**

After Matt and Mello walked off Roger came back out of his office to tell us that he needed to show us to our room. We followed Roger silently until he stopped suddenly in front of a plain brown door with number 288 on it. He turned to us and said "This is your room and these are your keys." Roger handed us each a key, "I do have a universal key though so I can unlock the door if needed." With that Roger walked away.

I opened the door first and stepped in. It was a very simple room, plain white walls with a bed on both sides of the room , a largish wood desk, and a door that I assumed either lead to a closet or a bathroom. Sammy walked over to the bed on the right side and sat down on it. She seemed to still be mad about the whole Mello and Matt incident, so I decided to check my phone and see who called.

Once I checked the phone I smiled and walked over to Sammy excitedly. "Look Sammy, Miika called!" I showed her the phone and Sammy smiled and said " Well then call her back!"

**Author's Note:**

**Again I'm so sorry I didn't update! I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short D:. Like I said I'm still trying to figure out exactly what to do with the story and how every thing will work out. I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible I have writers block with this story though. I kind of want to right another story about Ouran High School Host Club, but we shall see. Again thanks for the support! Oh also I changed some of there ages again!**

**L:19**

**Mello:17**

**Matt:16**

**Near:15**

**Angel:16**

**Samantha:16**

**Miika:17**

**May:15**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guess what? I'm back! -audience boos and throws tomatoes at me- Okay, okay I know its been a long time, but I really don't know exactly what I'm going to do with this story ^^; but I'm willing to give it my best shot if you're willing to stick it out with me! I'm super sorry for the horribly long wait! You may need to go and re read the chapters.. Anyway, I hope you continue to support me and **_**Just One Click. **_**Enjoy! (remember italics means thoughts.)**

**I don't own Death Note, only my characters and the plot **

**Miika's(Yumi) Pov.**

Once the meeting was done and the Task Force left, Ryuzaki gave both May an identical list of classes that we are going to be attending. I figured we'd be in in the same classes so that Ryuzaki can keep track of us. The classes we are enrolled in seem really boring, but I guess it can't be helped.

All of a sudden I hear my phone go off and I quickly grab it off of the counter. I knew Ryuzaki was going to be angry that I left my phone on during a meeting, but I sort of forgot I had it with all of the commotion. I saw that the caller was Angel and my face lit up as I quickly answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked excitedly. Almost immediately I heard a concerned but cheerful voice, "Oh my gosh Miika, are you okay? May's with you right? Sammy's with me and were at Wammy's house!"

I looked over at May and motioned for her to come ear the phone as I put it on speaker phone. "Calm down Angel! Yes I'm fine and May is with me," May said hello calmly at the mention of her name, "We figured that's where you guys might end up. We're with Ryuzaki!" I heard Angel gasp and tell who I assumed to be Sammy what I just told her.

"We're glad you guys are alright. What do you think we should do about our current situation?" I heard Sammy's voice ask. I looked at May who just shrugged her shoulders. I thought about it for a minute before suggesting, " I think we should just stay where we are for the time being until we can figure out exactly what we should do."

"Alright. I hope to hear from you soon. Bye Miika." Sammy replied and I heard Angel say bye in the back ground.

"Goodbye you guys!" I hung up the phone and sighed.

I explained to Ryuzaki that the people that May and I were talking to are the other girls that came to this world with us and also that they are at Wammy's. He nodded and said that they might be useful in the near future.

**Samantha's Pov.**

After Angel and I got off of the phone, we headed to the dentition room by following the map that we found in our room. I still couldn't believe that we got in a fight with Mello and Matt as soon as we met them. I guess I should've known something like this would happen with Mello's hot temper, but what really surprised me is that Angel was so willing to fight him. I hadn't noticed that I'd slowly stopped walking until Angel spoke up, "Sammy, are you okay?" She asked in a concerned voice.

I stared at her for a minute before speaking, "Why did you leap in to fight Mello so fast?" Angel just looked a little shocked at first, then she stared at her feet while answering, "I don't really know why exactly… I just didn't want to see anyone get hurt I guess." When she looked back up I gave her a knowing look and smiled.

"Well, Come on, I don't want to be late for detention. Who knows what Rodger would do then."

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry this chapter is so short! I'm getting back into the swing of things still. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. I hope that you will continue to support my writing! See ya next time! **

**PS. Do you think I should change Miika and May's aliases? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note(please read it. It has important information about the story): Hello my lovelies! So I realized that in order for Miika and May to go to To-Oh they'd first have to pass the entrance exams and that is also the scene where Light and L first meet and its kind of important.. So I've decided that for now Miika and May will not be going to To-Oh. L and Light are going to already have met. I'll go back and edit the To-Oh part in earlier chapters. I also edited the physical description of the characters from the first chapter if you'd like to go back and read that. Also, not everything in this story is going to follow the anime exactly because well this is a Fan fiction and I can't add in every detail perfectly especially because of the way this story is written. Well I hope you enjoy.(Also Miika and May will still have aliases because of the whole Light is Kira thing).**

**Disclaimer: I wish my mind could produce something as magnificent as Death Note but it can't. Merp.**

**-2 days later-**

**Angel's POV.**

Ever since our detention Mello and Matt have been avoiding Sammy and I. Well, more like Mello just glares at us when we enter the same room as him and then drags Matt away. I feel kind of bad for starting the whole fight, but it really was Mello's fault!

Sammy and I walked into the Common Room and the little Chocoholic himself was there. He immediately glared at both of us and got up and started to leave. I took a deep breath and stepped in front him, asking him to wait. He glared at me even harder if possible and crossed his arms over his chest. "What do _you_ want? Didn't I tell you to stay out of my way?!" Mello almost growled.

Sammy was staring at me now with her mouth agape. I looked down, my hands shaking a bit as I tried to collect my thoughts before replying. "I'm really sorry about what happened the other day. I just didn't want to see anyone get hurt. Please forgive me and Sammy Mello." My voice was a little shaky but I managed to get my message out.

Mello grunted, "If you think that pathetic excuse for an apology will make me for give you, then your kidding yourself. Stay out of my way girl and don't approach me again." I cringed a bit at the harsh words and tears started to form in my eyes. Sammy must've seen that it looked like I was going to start crying because she stepped in front of me with her hands on her hips.

" Listen up Mello, Angel is trying to apologize, you could at least acknowledge what she's saying to you and not brush it off with mean words!" Mello looked like he was going to blow up in her face when all of a sudden Matt, who was standing a few feet behind Mello, spoke up, " Mello, maybe you should just forgive them. They don't seem to be that bad of people."

Mello turned around to look at Matt. "Who's side are you on anyway ? Mine or theirs? I don't have to forgive them for anything! But if your so worried about it then you can stay here with them!" He shouted before storming out of the door.

Matt sighed before turning to us. "Don't worry to much about him. Mello just holds grudges, I'm sure he'll get over it soon though." I wiped the tears from my eyes and smiled at Matt. Sammy and I thanked him for sticking up for us, Matt said that it was no problem and that he should probably go try to calm down Mello and that he would catch up with us later.

**May's(Emi's) POV.**

Miika and I are sitting on the couch, me playing with a Rubix cube that Watari gave me and Miika just sighing and watching me solve the cube over and over again.. Ryuzaki went to have a tennis match with Light and he took Watari with him. He told us we couldn't come with him because he didn't want Light getting suspicious. Miika whined that she really wanted to go and that it would be boring just sitting in the hotel room waiting for Ryuzaki and Watari to return, but Ryuzaki would not change his mind about the situation.

So, that leaves us here with absolutely nothing to do. I put the Rubix cube down and looked Miika directly in the eyes, "What do you think we should do about the whole Light is Kira and will kill L eventually situation?"

Miika looked a bit taken back by the sudden question but answered nonetheless, "Well, I guess when the time come we will have to either find some way to prove to L for sure that Light is Kira or get a piece of the Death Note and right Lights name on it before he dies." I was a bit shocked and kind of sad that she suggested killing Light with the Death Note. Even though I don't particularly care for Light I felt as if at the beginning he had his heart in the right place.

"Miika, I don't think we can kill Light. We'd be just as bad as he is. We need to figure out some way to expose him before he can convince Rem to kill L." I stated monotonously. Miika didn't say anything for awhile, I sat patiently waiting for her to suggest something.

"I have absolutely no idea how we are going to expose Light." Miika said in a serious tone. I just face palmed and sighed picking back up my Rubix cube and trying to think of a way to save L.

**Author's Note: T-T-T-That's all folks! Well for now at least. Sorry that the chapters short D:. May's POV actually described exactly how I'm feeling. I don't know how to save L! I'll figure it out sooner or later though! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Just One Click! Remember to review please! Following the story and favorite are also lovely!**


End file.
